Tsugunaga Momoko
Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子), born March 6, 1992 in Chiba, Japan, is a J-pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully auditioned for the Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group within Hello! Project. Since then, she has continued to sing in that group and has become a part of three smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members: ZYX, Berryz Koubou and Buono!. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Tsugunaga Momoko joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She played the lead protagonist in the 2002 Hello! Project movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari. 2003 In 2003, she was a member of the unit ZYX and released two singles with the group before it became inactive. 2004 In 2004, Tsugunaga was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou, and is one of the group's lead vocalists. She was also a member of Little Gatas. 2007 Tsugunaga became a part of Buono! along with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Suzuki Airi. Only a year later, she managed to become the leader of the group after two competitions between the members. Berryz Koubou held a concert in Saitama Super Arena for first time in 2007. At this concert, Tsugunaga sang a solo for the first time. She interpreted "Koi wa Hipparidako", a song from their first album 1st Chou Berryz. 2009 Starting April 7, 2009, she also hosted her own radio show "Momoko no Puripuri Princess" on JOQR every Tuesday (23:35 to 23:50), replacing Berryz Koubou's Kiritsu Rei Chakuseki. On July 17th, Tsugunaga appeared in her first solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Tsugunaga Momoko version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. For her 4th Photobook momochiiii, she held a handshake event on August 31, 2009, which makes her the first Berryz Koubou member to do so (and the third among Hello! Project Kids). 2010 Starting from February 23, 2010, Up to Boy (UTB) magazine and WaniBooks Mobile are collaborating with Tsugunaga to create "Momo Pro" (もも♥プロ), a magazine corner where Tsugunaga teaches people how to become a professional. On April 28, in episode 56 of her radio show Momoko no Puripuri Princess, Tsugunaga announced that she would be attending university to get a teacher's license to be a kindergarten or elementary school teacher. In Septemeber, Tsugunaga designed an original backpack to celebrate Up to Boy magazine's 200th issue, 2011 Tsugunaga, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as the character Sonoda Shiori, a main character in the film. Tsugunaga, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game as the character Imoto Yuuko, a minor character in the film. In July, Tsugunaga started appearing alone several different times on different Japanese variety TV shows. In September, Tsugunaga gained decent recognition in the Japanese media as an irritating idol (ira-dol) due to her appearing in high-rating shows like Mecha Mecha Iketeru (also known as Mechaike), Hey! Hey! Hey!, and Waratte Iitomo!, as well as in less popular shows. 2012 In early January, Tsugunaga became FujiTV's new "business navigator". On January 23rd, a contest was held in Japan during a press conference to pick a new voice for Dragon Nest's Harori (an in game idol character who had previously been voiced by Michishige Sayumi). The contest was called "God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle”. The contestants were Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko and Barbie-san. The rest of the match took place online in which Michishige Sayumi came out victorious. In late October, she had her first solo bus tour which was titled Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~. She also opened up her own official Ameba blog. For the month of November, she put away almost all her Hello! Project-related activities to concentrate on student teaching for a month. 2013 On February 23, Tsugunaga and Yajima Maimi attended Mano Erina's graduation ceremony. On March 14, Tsugunaga appeared on three Pizza-La commercials with Mari Sekine. This is her first time appearing on a Pizza-La commercial representing just herself and not Buono!. Profile *'Name:' Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *'Birthdate: '''March 6, 1992 (age 21) *'Nickname:' Momo (もも), Momo-chan (ももちゃん), Momochi (ももち), Piichicchi (ぴーちっち), Tsugu-san (つぐさん), Tsugu-chan (つぐちゃん), Tsugunaga-Pro (嗣永プロ) *'Birthplace: Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type: '''O *'Height: 149cm (4'10") (157cm in heels) *'Westernn Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Strong points:' Doing my best till the end even if I'm not good at it, Going My Way, Being cute. *'Weak points: '''Always taking up lots of time no matter what I do!, being fickle, people getting sick of me. *'Hobbies: Reading manga! I love manga! *'Special skills: '''I can sleep anywhere!?, Momo Attack *'Habit: When I'm nervous, my voice gets higher? *'Rival:' Ashida Mana *'Favorite Foods:' Kanpachi, eel, crab, nattou, strawberry shortcake *'Least Favoite Food:' Green peas *'Favorite Word:' Itsumo happy (always happy) *'Favorite English Word:' Berryz *'Favorite Color:' Momo-iro (pink) *'Favorite Flower: '''Tulip (red ones) *'Favorite Season:' Fall!! (Because there's lots of delicious things to eat) *'Favorite Song:' Uwaki na Honey Pie *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Moonlight Densetsu" by DALI, "Toshishita no Otoko no Ko" by Candies *'Current Favorite Songs:' Akai Sweet Pea, "365-nichi" by Mr.Children *'Favorite Books:' Manga, picture books, mystery novels. *'Favorite Movie:' ''Hamtaro!! *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Favorite Animals:' Chicks, Foxes *'Scared of:' Rollercoasters, haunted houses... *'Disliked thing to do:' Dance... *'Charm Point:' My little finger that acts as an antenna for receiving everyone's love <3 *'Audition Song:' Koi wo Shichaimashita! *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 9 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Pink' (2005-present) *'Buono! Color:' Pink *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) (Reserve player) Singles Participated In Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide/Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *Co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO Discography Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.29 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Solo Songs *2011.08.10 Kia Ora Gracias Arigato (キャオラ・グラシャス・ありがと) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) *2012.07.25 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操) *2013.01.30 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Yurusa Nyai Remix) (ももち！許してにゃん♡体操（許さにゃい Remix) Compilations *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (#15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou) DVDs *2008.05.16 momo16 (Special Making of DVD) *2008.12.03 momo only. *2009.09.09 momo ok. *2010.10.27 Momochi DVD Zunkan *2011.03.05 Momo Play♡ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.12.24 Momo Play 2 ~Yoru mo Uzai ne~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.04.25 Momochi Hatachi *2013.03.06 Momo Play 3 ~Rest Another Day~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Tour DVDs *2012.12.25 Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~ (ももちと行くおとももちツアー ~寝坊しちゃったら許してにゃん♡~) Publications Solo Photobooks *2007.06.19 momo *2008.03.19 momo16 *2008.11.21 Momo no Mi *2009.08.21 momochiiii *2010.10.20 Momochi Zukan (ももち図鑑) *2012.03.06 Hatachi Momochi (はたち ももち) Digital Photobooks *2009.09.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Momo version) *2011.03.15 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Momo version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2009.10.27 Radio Bangumi Hyou 2009 autumn *2011.11.26 Rod & Reel Featured on the cover *2009.03.25 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!!! Vol.17 (with Takahashi Ai, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Sugaya Risako, & Suzuki Airi) *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Sugaya Risako, and Suzuki Airi) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (with Yajima Maimi & Fukuda Kanon) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yajima Maimi, Sugaya Risako, & Suzuki Airi) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi, & Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.03.18 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.20 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) Momo♥Pro *2010.02.23 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.1~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.06 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.2~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.12.22 UTB Vol.201 & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro (もも♥プロ) *2011.08.20- UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.9~ (もも♥プロ) Design *2010.09 Momo♥Pro x db x UTB: original bagpack Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (as Morishita Mao) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Imoto Yuuko) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Sonoda Shiori) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.)" *2013 Pizza-La's Circular cheese, cut into four quarters - "Music Hen", "Sizzle Hen", "Mari・Antoinette Hen" (with Mari Sekine) Music Videos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Internet *2008–2009 DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012– Fujibiji(FujiTV) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Trivia *Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined. *She is easily distinguishable among the other members of Berryz Koubou because of her height and her unique singing voice. *She is currently the shortest Berryz Koubou member with 149.8 cm. Previously, until mid 2007, Shimizu Saki had the record. *Has a younger brother that practices karate (there’s a gap of 7 years between them).. *Her favorite artist is Sakurazuka Yakkun. *Dislikes festival clowns, and still screams when she sees them. *Hates green "matcha" tea, though likes sweetened beverage green tea. *Has a habit of sticking out her pinky, although she has tried to get rid of that habit recently. Inaba Atsuko on Gyao's Hello Pro Hour confronted her about it. *Audition song: Koi wo Shichaimashita! (Tanpopo). *When she was little, she wanted to become a florist. *She and Murakami Megumi are considered to be two of the best actresses among the Hello! Project Kids. *Natsuyaki Miyabi often helps her to put on make-up. *She drew a picture of the eight members of Berryz Koubou for their first Hawaii FC tour. *In the flight to Hawaii, she talked all the way with Sugaya Risako who sat beside her, so when they arrived she fell fast asleep. She didn't share a room. *Every year she celebrates with her family the day that she became an idol (June 30th, 2002). *Satoda Mai praised Momo saying that she was a natural Idol. *Momo's father calls her "momochii" when he's going to give or do something for her. *During dance lessons, she always helped Ishimura Maiha who had the hardest time with dance routines. *On her radio show, she stated that she wants to be like Sudo Maasa. *In her 3rd solo event, while the other members sang a song together with the wota, Momo sang 5 solo songs instead. *She likes to read mystery novels. *Momo was featured in a magazine that talked about what members among H!P comes from a poor family (Fujimoto Miki and Kago Ai also were featured). The article said that they had become idols in order to be rich. *A fan called her "Chaplin" because she always explains things by gesturing. *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Music and her favorite food is sea urchin. *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Sudo Maasa, Tokunaga Chinami, and Umeda Erika. *Her mom is the youngest of the Berryz mothers. *She's close friends with Mano Erina and Okai Chisato from ℃-ute. *She became friends with former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha after her graduation. *Momoko once asked Morning Musume's Michishige Sayumi if she was ever told that playing the cutesy idol role was painful to watch, how long she planned to continue with the character, and other questions related to their shared burden of playing that role within their respective groups. Because Momoko asked the question seriously, Sayumi was glad that Momo was comfortable with talking to her about her problems. *Morning Musume's Takahashi Ai often slaps Momoko's behind. *Because of the meaning of her name, Momoko is the "peach" in Berryz Koubou ("momo" translating to "peach"). She and Sugaya Risako are the only two with fruits in their names (the symbol standing for "ri" in her name can also be read as "nashi," a type of pear). *In October 2009, Momoko was featured on the cover of Radio Bangumi hyou’s'' Autumn 2009 issue. Readers were asked to rank their favorite Radio DJ’s in this issue, and Momoko placed 2nd behind Iwata Chitose. *She calls her little finger "pinky." *In January 2010, she stated in an interview for Thai magazine ''Nation Junior Magazine that she'd like to be an "eternal idol," and that she sees herself as still working and still being an idol in 50 years. *For only one show (June 30, 2010), Momo's radio show was renamed "Shimizu Saki no PuriPuri Princess" with Shimizu Saki as the host while Momo only had to sit back and watch. This was due to the episode from the prior week, where Sudo Maasa, Shimizu Saki and Tokunaga Chinami went to the show and challenged Momoko for her DJ SPOT; eventually, Captain won the position. * She and Umeda Erika are the only members to be in both the original ZYX and ZYX-α. *The members of Berryz Koubou often talk about the pictures Momoko draws of them. *In Yorosen!,'' she taught other Berryz Koubou members about household appliances. *Suzuki Kanon said that if she could become any Hello! Project member, that she'd become Momoko because of her cuteness. *In Hello Pro! TIME, she said that her rival is child actress Ashida Mana. *Was born on the same day as Tokita Eri. *All of her current member colors are pink. *She doesn't like showing her forehead. *Her Koyu-biimu (''Pinky Beam) was inspired by Natsuyaki Miyabi's Miya-biimu (Miya Beam). *She got her big break on Mechaike's 2011 Idol Special. *A compilation video of her appearance on Mechaike's Idol Special was uploaded to Youtube and it achieved 364,000 views in 2 days before it was removed (the compilation video also appeared on Youtube's front page in the Amusement section). *Idol fans praised her appearance on Mechaike saying she was more entertaining than AKB48 (Japan's current most popular idol group). *Her idol is Seiko Matsuda. *Her hairstyle the 'Momochi-twin tails' (the pigtails) is modeled after Seiko Matsuda's hairstyle 'The Seiko-chan cut'. *Her future dream is to be this era's Seiko Matsuda (i.e. this era's eternal idol). *Her catch phrase, 'Yurushite Nyan!' was voted the most popular catch phrase on Yahoo! JAPAN by males in 2011 (It was voted 3rd most popular by females). *'Momo Attack', an attack she created, is a tournament in the TV show Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight. *Participated twice in VS Arashi, a popular variety show in which people play games with famous boy band Arashi. *She ranked 9th best idol, 8th prettiest idol, and 8th coolest idol in May 2012's 'The Best Idol General Election'. *Momo ranked 9th in the 2012 "Break Talents Ranking" with 92 solo TV appearances (she had 24 in 2011). *She appears exhausted in the last few seconds of Yurushite Nyan Taisou because she found it hard to remember which line came after which in the song (According to Momo, the song had no real pattern). She was recorded looking exhausted because she thought they had stopped recording her, when they still were. *She doesn't appear on the front cover of magazines very much, so she'd like the people in charge of magazines to give her some work. *She ranked 10th on Orisuta magazine's "Female idols that girls like the most" ranking. *She says she's bad at being popular with females. *She was a really big fan of the anime Cardcaptor Sakura when she was younger. *In her letter to Mano Erina, at Mano Erina's graduation ceremony, she states that Mano is the only person she really paid attention to and that the only person in her life is graduating. She says that with Mano Erina graduating, she's back to being a loner again, but will try to find a new person to be friends with. *Her Yurushite Nyan Taisou (Otomomochi Version) has over 1 million views, and is currently the 5th highest viewed video on Berryz Koubou's youtube channel. *She has 5 different attacks/techniques: Momo Attack, Pinky Drill, Koyu-biimu (Pinky beam), Otomechikku Simulation (Girly Simulation), and Yurushite Nyan (Forgive me-ow). *She has the most solo photobooks and DVDs out of all the Berryz Koubou members. *According to mixi's Hello! Project Popularity Ranking, Tsugunaga Momoko is currently Berryz Koubou's most popular member. *She is currently in her third year of university. *She appears on TV weekly. Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members from Chiba Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Blood type O Category:March Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Group Leaders Category:Unit leaders Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Pink Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:Tsugunaga Momoko DVDs Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ